Bergers Lamon
Lamon est une localité de la région de Feltre, dans les Alpes vénitiennes (province de Belluno), célèbre pour sa production de haricots. De nombreux habitants de Lamon pratiquaient autrefois des activités migratoires, qu'il s'agisse de rempailleurs des chaises ou des bergers transhumants. Ceux-ci présentaient la caractéristique d'utiliser entre eux des argots spéciaux qui leur permettaient de cultiver une identité propre et secrète des seuls membres de leur groupe. Le 'sèrgo ou 'sèrbo était l'argot employé pour parler entre eux par les bergers de Lamon. Cet argot est relativement distinct du ''scabelamènt'' des rempailleurs de chaises originaires de la même localité, laissant à supposer que les deux groupes ne se fréquentaient pas. L'argot des bergers de Lamon est relativement proche par contre, des autres argots de Vénétie, et présente une forte influence fourbesque. Lexique Source: Corrà Loredana, Il gergo dei pastori di Lamon, in "La pastorizia transumante nel Feltrino" de Daniela Perco, Comunità montana Feltrina, Centro per la documentazione della cultura popolare, Feltre, 1982. _ àia – pâturage aiàr – aller d'un pâturage vers un autre àngelo – garde barrières antrodàr – se sauver ; fuir àssara – jambe asìva – brebis qui n'a pas encore eu d'agneau ; bosse babàu – diable bacaiàr – perler ; discuter bàcaro – vin baciùl – fagot bagài – ventre bagatèla – bavard ; vaniteux bagolàr – caresser bagulina ~ bagolìna – bâton du berger bàio – compagnon berger bàia – compagne bergère bàit ~ bàita – maison bàit dei ruscànti – usine bàita del cornèr – ferme bàita del pìsto – presbytère ; cure balcón – oeil balconèla – fenêtre baléngo – fous ; estropié balìn – maire balón – laid barba famà – Jesus Christ barèg – diable barèlo – charrette barìza – bouteille de dix litres baròza – automobile détraquée bastìl ~ baistìl – silence ; attention bataiòla – braguette batociàr – jouer d'un instrument bàtola – langue béca – chèvre begàr – se disputer bèlese – pièces de monnaie bianc – jour bianc (mèz ~) – midi bianc (trènta ~) – mois biànca ~ biancóna – neige biànco – givre bicicléte – lunettes bìghe – pantalon bigónze – culotte bigòrdole – It. viti (vis / vignes?) bilinzón – corde du bât ; prêtre bilinzóne – It. viti (vis / vignes?) birt – homme (générique) ; non berger birt chel met le ioèle al rò? – maréchal-ferrant birta – femme birtòl – fils ; enfant bissàche – grands sacs de fil d'étoupe dans lesquels les marchands transportaient la laine bistèche mericàne – hareng ; sardines salées et fumées bleóns – drap böf – feu boiósa – prison ból – marquage de couleur bòli – cailloux bondànte – eau bórtoi – flageolets ; haricots botonàr – embrouiller ; tromper brac – chien braghessóe – carabiniers bréo – permis de circulation délivré par le vétérinaire brichét – allumettes bròca – germe ; pousse bróndoi – flageolets ; haricots brontolóe – flageolets ; haricots buièlo – feu busnòrio – cul bussolòt – gourde cacióna – prison cagaföc – pistolet calgeról – chaudron calìden – fumée caliio – brouillard calòsa – servante càmoi – carabiniers camòza – chèvre camozét – chevreau canàola – collier de bois (pour les brebis) canarìn – douanier (garde des finances) canèr de òs – maigre canòpia – nez canòti – dix an ; décennie canòti (trèi ~) – trente ans cantàr – bêler canùcia – os canuciài – yeux capelóe – carabiniers capón – personne faible et maladive caponèra par al pisto – confesionnal carànbe – carabiniers carantàni – yeux carbonèr – prêtre caretóe – It. Zingari ''(Roms) càrta – siècle castrào – agneau castronàr – raccommoder ; repriser catelàne – poches catói – prison catòrna – poule caziatóra – veste de chasseur celéta ~ céla – béret ; casquette célo – chapeau cérega – moine chegadèl – chiottes checón de quei grandi – million chìnder – frère chìtel – manteau du berger ciaciaróna – eau-de-vie ciànfer – homme (générique) ; non berger ciànfera – femme qui n'est pas bergère cianòra – femme (péj.) ciànp ~ sciànp – méchant homme ; méchant paysan ciànta ~ s’ciàntola – jupe ciapàrse – bégayer ; balbutier ciarìa – boisson ciarìr – boire ciavàa – amande ; contravention cibòro – vin cibùssa – bicyclette cimùt – frioulan (habitant du Frioul) cìne – cheveux ciò – sous (monnaie) cioèle – pièces de monnaie ciónpo – vin ciòrla – vache ciós – champ ciùrlo – café còcio – apprenti codolèr – maire còni – fromage conzàr – assaisonner cóol – roche saillante servant d'abri aux bergers cóp – écuelle ; assiette còpana – brebis copanèr – berger copanét ~ copanàt – agneau còpano – mouton copìta – écuelle ; assiette corbàtol – battement de coeur córi-córi – diarrhée còrn – boeuf ; taureau còrna – vache cornèr – fermier ; paysan cornèr de le scòfane – gardien de vaches cornéte – bergers de Modène còrnole – crotte de mouton còt – amoureux còtola – jupe ; jupon còtole – choux cotolóna – bonne soeur cragnóso – querelleur ; chamailleur crancolóso – malade cràncol – aphte épizootique craussón – It. ''loglio ; cresson ; navet sauvage cràute – choux créa – terre crèpe – écuelles cròc – sac ; bât crocàr – dormir crosàt ~ crosetìn – gilet crosère – jointures crostolón – année ; centaine cròt – caillou ; savon cuc – carabinier cucàr – prendre ; gagner curiéra – diarrhée cùssina – couverture cuz – lit dàga – lit ; couche despeà – fourbe ; astucieux dimàra – cape dòmino – prêtre duràndo – paresseux fàita – brebis qui guide le troupeau falòsc – foin famòro – maladie de Carré fanài – yeux fangóse – chaussures farànt – yeux fifolàr – être en érection fìnco – aveugle ; myope ; qui y voit mal fióra – vulve fodàti – bergers de Vicence fódro – porte-feuilles fogadìna – It. mastite fògna – homme sale foiòle – papier-monnaie fóle – pantalon foràn – cul forzìn – cordelette fràissa – viande fràta – champ frinfròn – accordéon fumàra – brouillard fun – brouillard gabàrdo – bel agneau gabùra – fille gabùro – fils ; garçon gaiòfa – poche garbósa – raisin gardùs – pou garsàla – cou gatabùia – prison gatabùio – peur ghebàt – torrent ghèber – se sauver ; aller ; venir ; prendre ; accoucher gheberaór – sentier ghèbo – rivière ; fleuve ghìrba – gourde (en aluminium) giòstra ~ iòstra – parapluie gnàro – lit gnòca – goitre gnògnole – mensonges gòbo – million gòfa – dos gràmole – dents granelóna ~ granelósa – grêle gràta – gale grataór – voleur gratàr – voler ; dérober gravàt – accordéon grèca – barbe grìma – mère ; vieille grimo – père ; vieux grìnta – visage gróp – poing grùgno – visage ; figure guàita (far la ~) – épier ; espionner gusèla – aiguille guseléta – tailleur iàn – carabinier iéndre – pou ienìco – froid iéure – lapin insòc – pluie ; eau ióa – bâton ; vache ioàchi – poux ioelàa – coup de pied ioèle – chaussures en cuir ioeléta – cuillère ioelóne – sabots iolài – ivresse iùsta-patoèle – cordonnier làis – pou lanpàr – regarder ; guetter lantarnàr ~ anternàr – regarder ; voir làrgo – campagne lasaréto – hôpital lénsa – eau ; pluie lépa – herbe lésca ~ lósca – faim lòfio – laid ; méchant ; escroc lonbàrda – veste à grandes poches dans laquelle le berger enfile les agneaux nouveaux nés màder – homme màder del cibòro – tavernier ; aubergiste màdera – femme màgna-carta – maire magnàr – comprendre mal de la lóa – It. mastite mal del can – kyste dû à un échinococque (maladie des bergers) màndole – blasphèmes ; jurons mandràt – bercail manegòl – sachet d'étoffe ; besace manegòla – chemise maròc – malade maròca – marchandise marochìni – bergers du Sud mars – paysan propriétaire terrien ; propriétaire du troupeau ; homme riche martelà (quei de la ~) – carabiniers martelàa – coup de marteau masanìl – étable màscol – quart de vin mascolét – verre de vin masiéra – sel masierón – ville masieròto – village mat – train matóna – voie ferrée mèca da tosàr – ciseaux pour tondre les moutons mediòchero – faible ; sans entrain ; apathique méia – farine mèlis – couteau meóna – tête menèstra – seigle mèsser – couteau mètro – kilomètre ; borne kilométrique mòcani – bergers du Trentin mòcole – blasphèmes ; jurons modón – pain montenegrìn – It. Zingari (Roms) morléngo – pain mus del morléngo – four mózole – épis ; champ de maïs mulinèla – bicyclette mùsco – pré musìl – pré ; champ d'herbes médicinales musón – saucisson nap – ramoneur nàpa – cheminée nasp – bicyclette nbotonàr – embrouiller ; tromper ncagnàr – remplir et allumer une pipe nèca – rien negràr ~ far la negràa – faire paître les brebis de nuit négro – nuit ngrumar – monter ; s'accoupler nìna – eau-de-vie nònes’ – vieux nòva – marque faite sur l'oreille des brebis par incision au couteau omenét de quei pizoi – billet de cent mille lires mèz omenét da quei pizoi – billet de cinquante mille lires òrbe – sardines salées et fumées osàr – effrayer ; épouvanter öta – polenta óvo – testicules des ovins paciaöra – pâturage paciaöta – apprenti qui a peu d'entrain au travail paciàr – manger ; comprendre paciasfoiósa – employé paciassónda – soldat paeòla – pièce de cinq lires en argent paiéta – argent (monnaie) pànder – (se) manifester ; dévoiler panèra – bouche panìt – petit pain ; sandwich pàor – paysan ; homme non berger ndar do par i pàor – faire la transhumance pàora – paysane ; femme non bergère pàora de tröda – prostituée paoréta – fille paorìt – jeunes de la plaine papìr – livre ; journal paracàr – cigare paracóe – apprenti paraùrti – sein(s) parólo – chaudron past – indigestion pastròcia – potage ; pâtes patàni – flageolets ; haricots patào – foin patarnostràr – prier paternàr – parler ; réprimander ; reprocher patocàr – parler (de) ; crier ; comprendre patoèle – chaussures pàusse – coups peàgn – pont pécol – chaise pecùnia – pièces de monnaie pelòca ~ pelùca – laine pelùc – barbe penàto – oiseau péndoi – gnocchi péndole – blasphèmes ; jurons péne – garde forestier peón – tige ; tronc pèste – puanteur ; mauvaise odeur pestenàglia – prêtre pèten – ongle petenà (esser ~) – être découvert peverón – nez picàndol – saucisson pignàt – goitre pìla – sous ; argent (monnaie) pilincón – kilo ; litre ; an, année pìnza – lune piòla – bistrot ; taverne piónba – cuite (ivresse) pip – brouillard pipàr – dormir pìsna ~ pisnént – pauvre pìsno – pierre ; caillou pìsto – prêtre pistòc – bâton pitóna – dinde ; bosse pòdena – chaudron pòles de le sgrìnfe – doigts póltro – lit ponpár – se couvrir de nuages ; s'obscurcir porzìl – commune porzilèr – secrétaire de mairie postarói – bergers semi-nomades qui possèdent un troupeau de 80 à 120 têtes et migrent pendant l’hiver chez un paysan de la plaine (ils s'opposent aux remengànti, bergers nomades et propriétaires de troupeaux supérieurs à 150 têtes) pòti – accordéon puf – dette putàna – trépied de bois sur lequel on pose la casserole ou la caliéra ''de la polenta rabòsoi – radis ràole – sabots rausàl – bavard ; pipelette rauzàrse – se débrouiller ; s'arranger rebaltà – It. ''brachetta relgìn – lapin relgión – âne remengànti – bergers nomades (Cf. postarói) raméngo (ndàr a ~) – faire la transhumance resentàr – boire ; s'enivrer resìa – blasphème ; juron rigón – berge d'une rivière ròco – âne roèla (quéi co la ~) – rémouleurs rondolàr – tourner autour rónperse l òs del còl – se marier roscòf – montre ; horloge róssa – billet de dix-mille lires rosséte – cerises rostìr – voler ; dérober rostissiór – voleur rotónda – enceinte róz – cheval rugànt – cochon rumatèra – paysan ruscàr – travailler ruspatèra – paysan rùssa – gale russanàpa – ramoneur russànt – cantonnier russaór – voleur russàr – voler ; dérober sabión – sel sabión dólz – sucre sachiéra – sacs du bât salerànte – mendiant sanpiéro – clef santuàri – choses de peu de valeur saràche – blasphèmes ; jurons sbaiocàr – chanter ; tousser ; bavarder sbalàr – mourir ; tuer sbaregàr – pleurer sbolognàr – vendre ; écouler sbòva – soupe ; potage sbòzer – froment ; champ de froment sbròina – soupe ; potage scàbio – vin scafòta ~ scarfòta – vulve scaiàr – payer scaiaròl – menuisier ou charpentier scàifa ~ càifa – pipe scaifàr – fumer scalivàr – pleuviner scalz – pied scalzeröt – chaussettes scamossànt – tondeur scamufàr – comprendre scanacòrn – vétérinaire scanacòrn dei màder – médecin scanàr – tuer scàndole – plan indiquant les réserves de chasse et les limites de commune quatro scàndole – cercueil scantà ~ descantà – fourbe ; avisé scanteiàr – peser ; contrôler le poids des brebis scàparo – crachat scarabìz – plume scarcozàr – cracher scarp – mammelle ; sein scarperóte – marchand de moutons scatarón – trognon du chou scazèl – armoire ; placard scàzol – pomme scazolèr – pommier s’cénbo – fou schìnco – pied s’ciantìs – éclair s’ciap – troupeau s’ciaralèc – tonnerre s’ciarósa – lumière ; lampe s’ciocàr – mettre ; reposer ; renverser s’ciòrbo – aveugle s’ciupàr – traire scoàt – cheveux scòfane – montagnes scòrz – peaux ; peaux de brebis scorzìt – oreilles scöta – ricotta segàla – soupe ; potage ’sèni – radis ’sèrgo ~ ’sèrbo – argot sète – éclairs sfoiósa – papiers ; carte à jouer sgabèla – eau-de-vie sgàgna – eau-de-vie sgalùpa – brouillard sganassàr – rire sgeoràr – frapper ; battre ; donner des coups de bâton sghèrlo – boiteux sgiaùze – bois ; branches sgióf – oeuf bévi sgióf – personne faible di dei sgióf – Pâques sgiónfo –gras sgnafàr – pleurer sgnagnarèla – fièvre (? It. febbriciattola) ; malaise sgnaròc – mouchoir ; coup de froid ; refroidissement sgòia – eau ; pluie sgorlàr – jouer (d'un instrument) sgórlo – fou sgozàa – pâtes sgrafànti – voleurs sgrafignòro – chat gramolàr ~ sgramolàr – It. rosicchiare sgrìnfa – main sgus – oeuf sibìche – employé communal ; douanier (garde des finances) sebìc de le frate – garde champêtre silàndro – soleil silicàrse – s'arrêter sir – lait sirucàr ~ serucàr – arrêter ; castrer ; enduire sisàra – portage slàca – jambe slanzìa – pisse slanzìr – pisser slavàz – rosée slénpano – grand pré slongàr – donner slus’ – étoile smalz – beurre smaronàr – rapporter ; révéler smaruzàa – coup de bâton smècher – tabac smiciàr – regarder ; guetter smochignón – dindon snèl – bientôt ; vite sofèr – patron du troupeau sofìt ~ sofàt ~ sofanét – agneau sóga – grosse corde sópa – amende ; contravention sòrbola – faim spaolàr – tondre spèc – lard spegazàr – écrire spiaròla – lanterne ; pile spilucàr – tondre spin – fourchette spinaröle – châtaignes spiòc – coq spiòchere – poules sponciàr – vacciner sprìngher – fermier ; gardien de barrière stagàgno – serpe stameràda – coup de bâton stanpazàa – bruit de quelque chose qui tombe par terre staparàa – coup de bâton stàparo – bois ; arbre starlùc – tonnerre stéc – allumette stèmer – bâton stérpa – brebis stérile still ~ stilèr (de la paciaóra) – râtelier stiz – allumettes ; fusil stiz – maigre stìza – fièvre stornèria ~ stórna – pomme de terre stòz – fermier strangolìn – marchand de moutons strénga – pénis stris – blasphème ; juron stròlec – âne stròpa – petit bâton rigide avec lequel le berger oblige une brebis à garder la bouche ouverte sùsia (lana ~) – laine à peine tondue, encore riche de ses graisses naturelles susìn – testicules des ovins sussùri – testicules svolassói – mouches ; taons tabarón – prêtre ; agneau de six mois tabaróna – bonne soeur tabùc – mauvaise auberge ; refuge pour bergers tacóe – chou rouge ou chou de Milan tacón – livret de pâturage errant sur lequel sont indiquées les généralités du propriétaire et du conducteur du troupeau, le nombre de têtes, les contrôles sanitaires effectués et l'itinéraire précis du parcours (livret présenté au maire des communes de départ et d'arrivée) tafanàrio – cul taià – fourbe talò – stupide tanpìn – ventre taùl ~ taulèr – pré d'herbes médicinales tauscàr – parler técia – casserole téga – It. brachetta téle – poches tènebro – obscurité tenpelìne – vêtements tenporìo – agneau d'âge moyen tèra rossa – gale tèri – chien tésa – grande quantité tìnpen – pénis tirapié – médiateur ; marchand de moutons titìni – bergers de l'Istrie tògo – bon ; beau ; brave ; doué tomère – chaussures ; oreilles tòni – stupide torèra – lit ou couche composé de deux peaux de brebis tós – faim ; tricot ; maillot tósca – faim toschedà – énervé ; très fâché tossìssi – cigarette totót – automobile tramatùra – garde-robe trantrèl – clochette du collier trantrèle – cloches tratìa – merde tratìr ~ tartìr – chier ; péter traversàgn – infection des ongles des brebis trè – trèfle ; champ de trèfles trèno – lièvre trentassìe – peur trìna – puanteur ; mauvais odeur tròcia – ventre trodèra ~ tröda – route tronbetiér – flageolets ; haricots tröz – sentier trùssa (ndàr a la ~) – demander la charité trussànte – pauvre ; mendiant tuf – puanteur ; mauvaise odeur tùssa – merde ; crotte ussèra – porte vanzóle – ramasse (luge ou traîneau pour descendre au village la laine fraîchement tondue) vérda – billet de cinquante mille lires vigògna (de mèda ~) – d'âge moyen zàiga – collier de bois (pour les brebis) zant – homme bon à rien zéola – horloge ; montre zércola – alliance ; bague ; anneau zercolàr – se marier zesóe – buissons zìnzol – pénis zucàt – tête zuchèra – parapluie zùrlo – fou ; étourdi zùs’ci – cheveux _ 'Zlang! '~ 2015 Catégorie:Argots Catégorie:Bergers Catégorie:Vénitien